THEE MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE
by MR RAGE AUTHOR NR3
Summary: i meet Madame Catastrophe or Cat or in my name for her "Cat Ass Trophy" what will happen here well stay tuned and lets all see
1. Chapter 1

THEE MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE It was the morning for me in my new home in USA America in Petropolis i woke up got dressed drank some morning juice n went out. Today i was gonna meet one of the cats i loved her name was Madame Catastrophe or by Kittys calling "Cat" or by my name "Cat Ass Trophy". I immediatly drove to her place and soon arrived i went up to her door and knocked soon she answered and opened up the door and when she saw me she immediatly tried thinking of something but she let it go and she started talking "Yes hello? Who are you and why are you here" She said. "I am MRM or Marko i am the president of The Freedolist Estonian State and i have come here to say something to you but first can i come in so that we can talk about it more in depth" I said "yeah yeah sure sure come in come in its only me today here" Cat said as she got out of the way and let me pass through and into her apartment room i took off my shoes and took off my glasses and sat down on the kitchen stool and she sat down too i soon opened my mouth and started talking "i am here to tell you Miss Madame Catastrophe or Cat or Cat Ass Trophy that i Love YOU" as i finished that sentence she had a look of weirdness on her face but soon she got up and went near her bedroom and instructed with her finger for me to follow her and i did and soon she sat down and smiled at me seductively and i sat down aswell soon she hugged me and started purring into my ear and then she kissed my nose then she went out of the room and told me to wait here soon she came out looking sexy as hell she had dark purple laced stockings and a nightgown on with the same dark purple color and she seductively came over to me and sat on me she purred her sexy purr and i started smiling she then started speaking "well then my lover lets do this thang da?" she said and pulled my face closer to hers and i said "yes da miss mam" she then kissed me and wrapped her hands around my neck and i enjoyed the kiss and when she was finished she licked her lips and got on the bed all sexy like for me and i jumped on the bed aswell and started touching her in places she would have never thought anyone would have she started moaning a sexy moan and i started licking her neck and touched her kitty cat tit with one hand while the other massaged her wet soaked panty covered clit and she enjoyed it she then got on top of me and took off all of my clothes and then she got naked slowly while i got hard for her and then she started giving me a BJ and then a FJ which i came both times very very hard she then kissed my middle area and my forehead and then she started getting on top of me again and then she started riding my middle area and soon i came hard inside her womb and we collapsed onto the bed and went to sleep. Next Morning i woke up and saw my Love Cat Ass Trophy sleeping so gently and so beautifully i then got out of bed slowly and quietly got dressed and left her apartment but before i did leave her apartment i gave her my number just incase she wanted to call me or text me and soon after she woke up she felt morning sickness she threw up hard very hard and then she took a pregnancy test and was positive she then saw the note and texted me this: i took a test today and it was positive my love im pregnant with your 4 little kittens i then saw it soon enough and called her and she confirmed it but i was happy atleast i was gonna be a parent with her i then started planning when the wedding was gonna be so that i could marry her and then have the 4 little kittens but thats where ill have to end this first chapter of this new fic called THEE MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE hope yall enjoyed it if yall did then leave a review and share it with your other fanfiction loving friends well goodbye now 


	2. Chapter 2: The Plans

THEE MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE CHAPTER 2:The Plans Soon i woke up in my own bed and saw that i had a text from Cat and it said: we should start planning the future wedding just incase you can start doing that immediatly if you want ill see you later my Love i then dialed a wedding planner company and started planning with them and started talking with them about the future wedding and after that i send her a text that i got that dealt with and she replied with that shes happy now i soon got into my car the orange toyota supra MK IV from the first fast and furious movie and started driving to a fellow church to maybe have that church host the future wedding of me Mr MRM and Cat i soon got done with that and then texted her that i got us a church where theyre gonna host our future wedding and she was even happier and she send me a smiley face emoij i got back into my car and drove back to my Mansion in Rich Man MRM St and started laying down and started editing together vids for my youtube channel atleast 2 to 5 vids but this time only 2 but also 3 extra ones for tomorrow and i soon got that done and i uploaded them and they got loads of views likes n comments and i was happy i soon got a mini vanilla coca cola glass bottle and started drinking from it soon i threw it away because i drank the entire bottle in like a whole swing then i took off my shoes and put on inside shoes and started wondering but then i went to bed and went to sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of The MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE i soon woke up from my night sleep i put on my clothes and went straight to Madame Catastrophes/Cat's/CAT ASS TROPHY's apartment and when i got there i saw someone elses car was parked near there so i went in cautiously when i did knock on the door instead a white dog with a beard and a eye patch i eyed him suspiciously through my glasses and then he spoke up "so you must be the Infamous "MRM" ive heard about come in come in" he said with a russian accent and let me walk in i soon saw Cat still sleeping and sat down soon the white dog left and i was left with her and she soon woke up and saw me and we both hugged and kissed she started purring for me "so hows it been going Mister MRM"  
"pretty good Miss Cat one day to be Misses Cat"  
also i hope your kittens are healthy and in good condition i also said to her she smiled and took my hand and we went to her bed and we sat there and started talking soon i had to leave and she was left all alone this is the end for chapter 3 hope yall enjoyed this one 


	4. Chapter 4: too much love

THEE MRM&CAT ASS TROPHY LOVE Chapter 4: too much love i soon went back to my mansion and went to sleep with most of my clothes off and soon Cat found my mansion and went to my window and opened it silently and came in she saw that the door was locked so she grinned and took off most of her clothes expect her panties and slowly opened the covers and quietly got into bed with me she purred quietly as she curled up with me Morning May 13th soon i woke up first and then heard that the covers moved and saw that Cat was sleeping there almost totally naked and i freaked out and started trying to tap her to wake up soon she woke up and looked at me and she grinned a sexual grin "well hello my sexah man" she said while sexually grinning at me "well hello sexah kitteh cat" i said she then took me and we went back to bed and started kissing and she rubbed my middle area and i sucked on her kitteh titties she moaned and we both started to moan and soon we did the thing and went happily to sleep Hope Yall Enjoyed this chapter i know it was short but stay tuned for more of this stories chapters when i have more ideas 


End file.
